The Turn of Tekken
by Crazy AL-ina
Summary: Just read and Review, dont be offended if you like the game, i like it too.
1. This cant BE!

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic!!! REVIEW!! It's ALWAYS inspiring!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own them, but if I did, believe me I wouldn't brag. Their kind of sad.  
  
The Turn of Tekken  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jinn, I have to tell you something," Nina whispered as she sipped on her Pina Colada. "What is it my little Bon Bon?" Jinn asked as he retreated from the icy cool beverage. He stared into his girl friends animated, computerized eyes. She stared back into his. She sighed into a state of depression.  
  
"Well never mind, Lets just enjoy the fair," Nina smiled as a refraction of light from the scatched up play station game, beamed her smile.  
  
"Okay," Jinn said as he whizzed up and took hold of Nina's hand. They stepped into Hiahatchi Land.  
  
"Hey Want to go on Hiahatchi's wrath of ass until we throw up?!? Jinn shrieked excitedly as he stared up at the large ass-shaped roller coaster. Nina looked up at it in disgust.  
  
"I'll take a rain check on that," Nina said as she turned to a dark "LOVE" portal. Her eyes widened efficiently( This is still Tekken 3, graphics aren't a work of art yet). That was more like it. Then she could tell Jinn the news.  
  
"JINN! Look at that!! Lets go on their," Nina said as she held onto his arm.  
  
"Hiahatchi's Portal of Love? You know Nina my grandfathers NEVER been a master of love, you know it'll prolly end up showing a video of him killing me in their or something," Jinn said as he started to bawl. Nina rolled her eyes inconsiderately.  
  
"Oh stiffen up!" Nina yelled as she pulled a panther claw on Jinn's ass. He screamed frantically.  
  
"NINA!!" Jinn yelled as he started to cry harshly. He held onto his ass tightly.  
  
"My best move, never fails!" Nina smiled.  
  
"Jinn, come here, I have to tell you something, that might tear this relationship apart," Nina stuttered nervously. Jinn looked up at her and took a seat on the nearest Hiahatchi head( bench).  
  
"Well it cant be worse then you pulling stunts on my ass, let me remind you Nina, well my grandfather threw me out of that plane, I fell ASS FIRST!" Jinn started as his eyes welded up with water.  
  
"Well Jinn listen-I'm-," Nina tried before she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"COME ON GUYS, XIOUYO LAND IS JUST ACROSS THE STREET!! MAYBE IT'S THE SIZE OF A BATHROOM BUT WHO CARES RIGHT? IT WAS MADE WITH MORE DIGNITY," A small Chinese girl yapped annoyingly as she threw papers at everyone.  
  
"Xiouyo?" Nina interrogated faintly, unsure of the infuriating child.  
  
"YES?!?!" She asked excitedly and ran towards Nina and jinn.  
  
"GUYS?! GET OUT OF HERE!! Go TO XIOUYO WORLD!!" She screamed frantically as she jumped excitedly and kicked her head accidentally, which caused her to fall hard to the ground.  
  
"Think she's dead?" Jinn asked frightened "I've never seen a dead body in my life," He shivered.  
  
"If were lucky she put herself in a coma," Nina whispered ass she peered over her.  
  
"Jinn never mind that, I have to tell you something," Nina said as she grabbed his hand softly.  
  
"OUCH, Let GO!" Jinn roared from Nina's grip and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Jeez, anyways what I have to say is, I'm pregnant," Nina smiled at the dumbstruck Jinn.  
  
"But I am a virgin," Jinn smiled shyly.  
  
" well.jinn, I didn't say you were the father."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Panda."  
  
"HOLY SHIT,"  
  
A/N: Gay, but that's exactly what the story is, stupid , that's thwe purpose!! Muahzz guys!! 


	2. YOU TOO?

**A/N: Well HELLO Again!! Thanks for all the reviews!! 7 to be exact. *Ashamed***

**Well gimme more. Even if they're degrading. **

**J Byers! Sit back and enjoy The Turn of Tekken!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I mean is it possible? What will it look like?" Jin remorsed sadly.

"A hairy Nina, Jinn, that's why we never fall in love out of the Kazuya family." Hiehachi bellowed unaffectionately. 

"Yes Grandfather," Jin implied.

"Well, KUMA!!!! COME!!!" Hiehachi roared ferociously.

Suddenly a large brown bear walked in the room with a red Bandana around its neck. 

"Dance my furry friend…_DANCE_!!" Hiehachi laughed as he rocked side to side clapping his hands contentedly. 

Jin watched in bafflement. "Grandfather? My girlfriend cheated with…with HIS GIRLFRIEND!!" 

"Well I know, that why I have made a proposal for my dear, dear friend Kuma," Hiehachi smiled.

"Which is?" Jin asked engrossed.

"Well we haven't made anything official _yet_ but…"

"But?"

"Well the both of us have turned gay, and are moving in with each other!" Hiehachi grinned contently.

"But—he's a bear!" Jin reminded perplexed.

"Hey don't tell me that, tell your Nina bitch!" Hiehachi snapped back, offended.

"Sorry Grandfather," Jin apologized.

"Quite alright, Dance…._ DANCE I SAY_!!" Hiehachi roared happily as he clapped his hands wildly. 

"Well I'll leave you too alone then," Jin smiled bewildered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jin?"

"Whose their?" Jin asked as he darted his eyes through the dark tunnels. 

"Jin?"

"Yes, I am I," Jin replied trying to act smart but it never came out right. 

"Well now I know its you," The voice cackled as it approached Jin. 

"Well show yourself I say! Do not hide!" Jin demanded.

"Dude I'm right here," The voice whispered right behind Jin. He turned his head and met up with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. 

"Hwoarang?" (A/n: ***Purr***)Jin asked slightly dismayed. 

"Yeah, Looks like pretty boy is lost, awww," Hwoarang teased. 

"Lost?"

"Well, what else are you doing at 10:35 at night in the bad lands?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Going away. Far away.." Jin remorsed sorrowfully. 

"Oh is it the lesbian? Should have dumped her when you caught her making out with her sister dude!" Hwoarang laughed hysterically. 

"You know…I don't find it that funny…if you'll excuse me.."  
  


"Sorry dude. Just thought I might take advantage of your pain…muahahaha," Hwoarang laughed evilly, yet ever so fiiine. (A/n: **PURR**)

"Well I'm going to commit suicide so if you'll just excuse me.."

" Why don't you just fall outta the plane again? That one always gets me!" Hwoarang suggested.

"Maybe…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N; Sorry I'm kind of on a writers block and I don't know what to do…so hey just review for me, suggestions would help!

MUAH!!


End file.
